


Broken Soul

by ScarlettAnne212



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettAnne212/pseuds/ScarlettAnne212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has finished with American Idol and is now the IT superstar.  Drake has stood by him the whole time even though Adam has been using him, but Adam's behavior just keeps getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Muted voices and clique groups had become as familiar to him as his own house. He spent more time at polite parties than he did at his own studio. He turned away from the view of the Los Angeles skyline and sipped at his drink.

 

"Exhausted already baby?," asked a low silky voice in his ear.

 

Drake smiled because even after all this time that voice could still make his pants tighten," No, not at all. I just had to recharge my glass a bit."

 

"Except you didn't get a new drink babe."

 

Drake didn't get a chance to make a new excuse though as another balding middle-aged executive came up with Adam's agent at his elbow. Adam was pulled into conversation and eventually swept away from Drake.

 

"Don't worry, it get a little easier with time."

 

Drake started when he heard a voice beside him and looked over to see a dark-haired past Idol winner.

 

"Eventually you aren't the youngest, coolest model anymore and no matter how much you love your music and pour your heart and soul into it, they overlook you."

 

"How long does that take?"

 

"Depends on how many scandals you are involved in, who you seduce to your side, and how dedicated your fans are."

 

"How did your family handle it?"

 

The Idol winner laughed," I don't think you really want to know about my family, but about my boyfriend. And yes," he quickly cut in," I am Bi and had a boyfriend during and right after Idol. It was hard and we eventually had a huge blow-up and left each other. The persona that Idol forces on to you eventually becomes more than just a facade"

 

Drake looked down and a dark cloud came over his face.

 

"It doesn't happen to everyone honey, " he said as he stroked his arm. "Who knows, maybe you two are stronger than we were."

 

Drake's expression didn't clear so the Idol winner intertwined their fingers and began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Out of nowhere an arm wrapped around Drake's waist and pulled him away from his hand holder.

 

"Babe, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

 

"David Cooke. Previous Idol winner, interrupted the man before Drake could show his ignorance"

 

"Adam Lambert newest Idol finalist. And of course you have already met my Cajun prince Drake Labry."

 

"The prince that you leave alone to be prey to other men."

 

Adam tensed and drew himself up to his full height which was much more than David and said coldly," I am working and I only left Drake alone for a little while so that he would not be bored by the management talk."

 

"Ever considered that he might have good input into your career?"

 

Adam didn't grace this with a response, but ripped Drake away from David and moved towards the exit. Adam had forgotten everything he had learned about good people skills as he ignored everyone who said something to him and just dragged Drake through the crowd. A car was already waiting outside for them and Adam jumped in as the paps snapped picture after picture. Drake had been schooled by Adam into keeping his expression neutral for the paps, but this time he couldn't. 

 

The ride was silent save Adam typing away furiously on his phone with one hand and the other clenched firmly around Drake's thigh. Adam was still living out of the studio apartment that he had lived in before Idol and once they got there Adam jumped out of the car dragging Drake behind him. Drake knew that Adam never used to be as controlling and pushy, but Idol had changed him in more ways than Drake wanted to acknowledge. Drake knew that Adam just needed to let off some steam and he was glad that Adam trusted him enough to do it to him. Five flights of stairs later and Drake was tugged into the familiar apartment.

 

"Strip," came Adam's frosty voice.

 

Drake sighed. He had learned from the time he had spent with Adam near the end of Idol and now that defying him would only lead to more pain. Drake had begun loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt when Adam's cell rang. A silent sigh of relief from Drake as the inevitable was put off for a few more minutes.

 

"Hi Mom," said Adam in a falsely cheery voice. "No I'm not at a party anymore, Drake wasn't feeling well so we left a little early." A pause before Adam responded sounding a little more annoyed," Yes, the movers are still coming Tuesday and the hotel and storage unit are both booked. Of course Drake is going to be staying with me."

 

Drake winced at this. A public hotel would make it even harder to keep this charade up and the bruises covered. More photos and fans to hide from. Why did the sweet and wild man who had visited New Orleans for Mardi Gras have to go? 

 

While Drake had been internally cursing American Idol Adam had gotten off the phone.

 

"Why aren't you naked on the bed? I thought I had made myself clear."

 

Drake finished stripping as Adam typed on his phone again. He dumped it on the bedside table just as Drake stripped his boxers. Adam took his time stripping and hung up all his new clothes as Drake tried to suppress the shudder going down his slender body. He missed the days when he and Adam would go cheap shopping on the weekends and make clothes work. None of this stylist and china doll dressing that had taken over their lives.

 

Drake detached himself as soon as he felt a finger near his entrance and when he came he didn't even know how. Adam never was concerned about Drake's pleasure and the passion wasn't there. Heat was cold and love was gone.

*****

 

Sunshine and a warm breeze washed over Drake in his studio. A few blessed Adam free days were the peace he needed to get some work done on his new commissions. It was amazing how a famous boyfriend and whispers of his name in Hollywood translated into new paintings and inspiration for him. Months to a year ago his paintings were bright and modern, but now they were darker and showed a more mature style. He knew Adam had too much control over him, but the man he had met all those years ago was still in there. He simply needed an outlet for all his stress about his new life, and after the stress was gone he would come back to Drake whole again.

*****

A week later Drake found himself at another bar trying to order a drink and ignore Adam flirting with a slender blonde across the room. Getting drunk was stupid and he knew that he would be punished by Adam later, but the blonde's possessive hand on Adam's ass made Drake depressed. Not long ago that would have been him. Proud to be with Adam, photographed with him, free with his expression. Not now.

 

"Adam being a bastard again honey?," asked a quiet voice from his left.

 

A sympathetic smile from Drake's only comfort tonight. Brad Bell, Adam's ex-boyfriend and Drake's only friend in L.A. How Brad had snagged an invite to this party was a mystery, but he was an oasis in the desert for Drake. The bright and sparkly brunette was way too sweet for Adam and Drake was glad that Adam hadn't been able to dim him.

 

"Why don't you go stake your claim and get that gold-digger's claws out of him?"

 

"He wouldn't like that. He never does when I interrupt him for something."

 

"Honey, he has to realize the amazing man he has right here."

 

Drake shook his head," I'm going to the bathroom, I'll see you later B."

 

Brad grabbed Drake's arm when he saw his expression," Don't do anything stupid Drake! More people care about you than just Adam."

Drake flinched away from Brad's strong hold," I know he still cares even if he doesn't always show it, but don't worry I would never do something to embarrass him."

*****

 

"Where is Drake?"

 

Brad turned and straightened up," He went to the bathroom probably to escape from having to watch you hoaring yourself out at a party that you two came to together."

 

Rage filled Adam, but he pushed it down and ignored his Ex. Adam headed straight for the back hallway. Quietly he opened the door and he heard the sounds of sobbing and hyperventilation. The closed stall door was pushed open to reveal Drake crouched over the toilet bowl and the acid smell of vomit. Drake expected harsh words, but got a wet towel, a flushed toilet, and strong arms guiding him out into the dark hallway and out the back door. 

 

Lights flashed behind Drake's eyelids along with the now constant sound of Adam's fingernails clicking on his IPhone screen. The jerking of the car lulled Drake into sleep that was the deepest he had gotten in months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has finished with American Idol and is now the IT superstar. Drake has stood by him the whole time even though Adam has been using him for publicity stunts, but Adam's behavior just keeps getting worse.

*****

Sunlight brushed Drake's exposed skin as he awoke and stretched. His muscles rippled, but his movement stopped when he felt the lack of another warm body in the bed with him. No black hair and freckled body greeted him and Drake quickly checked himself. Boxers still on, no new marks on his body, and no ache in his ass eased his sudden panic. Yawning and stretching as he walked into the kitchen Drake spotted his cellphone on the counter. A text was flashing and he opened it.

 

'I have meetings and studio tours all day. We have a final party tonight so you can rest from your sickness tomorrow. I'll be back at 6.'

 

Drake could hear the implicit "Don't leave the hotel room" in Adam's words and sighed. No clothes or art supplies. Yet another day and night stuck as Adam's doll. 

 

Even after throwing up all his food the night before, Drake couldn't stomach any of Adam's shitty health food. Eventually, he fell asleep on the couch with a sappy romance movie playing on the TV. Shadows drifted across Drake as he woke to fingers carding softly through his dark brown hair.

 

"Evening baby. Recovered from last night's bug?"

 

"I had a panic attack Adam. I wasn't sick."

 

"Why? We were at a private party. The fans and paps couldn't get to you in there."

 

"It wasn't them," said Drake softer than before.

 

"Was Brad being a bastard to you last night?"

 

"No."

 

"Honey, you're know you're my Cajun prince. You know you can tell me anything."

 

"I was upset with you Adam," said Drake after a beat of silence as he turned his face away from Adam.

 

"I didn't do anything."

 

"It was you and the blonde."

 

"Sauli? He is the son of a very influential record producer and promoter in the industry."

 

"And letting him grope you in the middle of a party that you brought me to will get you something besides new ass?"

 

Adam's eyes darkened in anger,"You know that you never question my motives or decisions with my career," said Adam as he yanked his hand from Drake's hair. "Your clothes for tonight are on the bed in the guest bedroom. The car leaves at 7:30. Don't be late!"

 

One of the first sweet moments they had shared lately had been ruined by Drake and his big mouth. Adam seethed as he showered and applied makeup. Drake was just on auto-pilot as he pulled on clothes and wiped at tears cascading down his face.

******

 

At 7:15 Adam walked in to see Drake sitting motionless on the guest bed and eyed him critically.

 

"You don't have any makeup on," said Adam not even noticing the tear tracks. "Put some on before we leave. Your complexion is looking less than perfect tonight and eyeliner is expected."

 

Drake nodded numbly as Adam swept from the room. The party they were going to was Perez Hilton's birthday party which explained the required eyeliner and coordinating pink he and Adam were wearing. By the time they made it to the party the paparazzi were swarming like vultures.

 

"Could you please keep up some public face?," asked Adam exasperatedly as he saw Drake's dull expression.

 

The door was opened and flashes began going off in all directions.

 

"Adam! Adam! Look over here! Drake over here! Are you jealous of Adam yet? How is it riding on the coattails of your boyfriend's success? Adam! Adam kiss him for us!"

 

Adam laughed at this request, but pulled Drake closer and kissed him. It was one of their old passionate kisses that left them both breathless. After a playful smirk to the cameras, Adam led the way up the pink carpet and into the silver and pink themed party.

 

"Behave yourself honey," said Adam with a nip to Drake's ear as he sauntered off.

 

Drake watched as Adam disappeared into the crowd and remained awkwardly in the entrance. He spied the bar and buffet table which he made his way towards. He didn't see any black hair in the flashing strobe lights. 

 

"Whatt'll it be cutie?," flirted the bartender when he walked up.

 

"An apple martini please."

 

"Right away. Simplest drink order I've had all night. Where are you from cutie? The accent is wonderful."

 

"New Orleans."

 

"Well I am glad you came all this way to the party, makes the night a little better," he finished with a wink.

 

"I live in L.A. now. I have for about two years."

 

Drake was spared from anymore questions when the bartender was called away to mix more fruity drinks. During the evening they talked many times and he turned out to be very sweet, almost like his true Adam.

 

"That one table has ordered more drinks than everyone else at this party combined."

 

"What table?"

 

"The hosts'. Some big drunk guys are going home tonight."

 

*****

Two hours later Drake's cell vibrated with a text from Adam telling him to meet him at the back door in ten minutes.

 

"Which way is the back door?"

 

"Let me show you. Someone else can combat the drunk people for a few minutes."

 

The usual non-descript dark hallway ending in a door and bright Exit sign greeted them.

 

"It was wonderful to meet you tonight Drake."

 

"You as well."

Warm lips fell on Drake and a tongue traced his bottom lip before he opened and let it enter. The kiss remained soft and a furious heat never consumed them.

 

"Step away from him right this minute."

 

Drake jumped when he heard Adam's menacing tone and moved to toward the wall and out of the low light.

 

"You will go back into that party, do your job, and never try to speak to or touch Drake again."

 

He started to protest, but Adam's harsh grip on his arm changed his mind. He headed straight back to the bar as Drake cowered slightly against the wall.

 

"Get in the car. It's right outside."

*****

 

The back alley was blessedly free of paparazzi and Drake hoped something would happen between now and the time they got back to the hotel. Nothing did. A quick elevator ride to their suite with a few others only served to increase Drake's anxiety. The more rage Adam built, the worse it would be. A key unlocked door later and Drake stood motionless in the living room.

 

"Hang your suit in the guest bedroom and come back. The suit is currently worth more than you."

 

Drake quickly blinked back the tears so that he didn't show emotion in front of Adam. After he had obeyed the orders Drake returned and knelt on the floor knowing Adam would revel in the power.

 

"Why are you always trying to leave me Drake? Haven't I given you everything you've ever wanted? Haven't..."

 

Adam couldn't finish though as a soft Latin beat pervaded the room. Drake knew his ringtone and hung his head a little more. Adam walked to the phone on the counter and answered it.

 

"Brad why the hell are you calling my boyfriend? No, he is unavailable at the moment. No, you are not to see him. You flirting with him has gotten out of hand and you need to stay away from him for a long time."

 

The heated exchange kept up until Adam angrily hit the end button and threw it onto the couch. Adam slunk over to Drake with a delicious cant to his hips and circled him hungrily.

 

"You look so pretty on your knees for me. Trying to make amends for your cheating moment tonight?"

 

Drake was smart enough not to respond and waited until Adam's fingertips pulled his head up and then his whole body. Splayed on the bed with his hands tied to the headboard Drake's breath picked up. Adam was now naked and approached the bed as he raked his eyes up Drake's slender tanned body to his face which couldn't hide some fear. Maybe tonight would Drake would get some of the old passionate and caring Adam back. 

 

Adam yanked down Drake's boxers as his tongue plunged into his mouth. A moan escaped Drake and hips pushed up into Adam. Adam's lips kissed down his neck and nipped gently before biting hard at the juncture of his collarbone. A mark rose immediately as Adam continued down his body and tongued both of his nipples as a finger circled his hole. A heady moan escaped Drake as sensation increased.

 

"Adam, Adam please touch me," Drake begged shamelessly.

 

All of the harsh words and drama flew from Drake's head as Adam's finger plunged inside and found his sweet spot. Drake's hazel eyes opened to see black rage 

still covering Adam's beautiful blue eyes. There was only one way for him to make amends. Drake stilled Adam's finger and turned over as best he could while bound and offered himself up. The tan back and round ass were heaven to Adam, but he was still angry for earlier in the evening.

 

"Tonight I'm going to remind you once and for all who belong to," whispered Adam darkly in Drake's ear.

 

Adam plunged in with no lube or more prep as Drake cried out in pain. Burning pain and tearing pain filled him and he was sure that a warm liquid was dripping down his legs.. He had expected more prep or at least a little lube when he offered himself. He had at least gotten that during Adam's previous rages.

 

Adam didn't wait to let him adjust but began thrusting into him. Whimpers of pain filled the room, but a banging on the door sounded above it all. Adam ignored it and kept up his assault on Drake.

 

"What the fuck are you doing Adam?"

 

Another anguished cry left Drake at that familiar voice. Adam's cock was pulled from his body as Adam was thrown off the bed. 

 

"How could you do this to him Adam?," yelled Brad as he advanced on Adam.

 

Adam jumped up," Don't you come in here and tell me what the fuck I should or shouldn't be doing. This is my boyfriend and you have no right to question me about him."

 

"He is not your property or sex toy for you to hurt at will," raged Brad as he poked a finger in Adam's chest.

At 'sex toy/ Adam saw red. His arm raised and a terrible handprint appeared on Brad's face as he tumbled to the ground. The tiny brunette did not recover right away, but stood up slowly.

 

"How could I have ever called you my first love?," asked Brad in the quietest voice imaginable. The tiny brunette male stood proudly and suddenly seemed ten feet tall while Adam remained motionless and unusually silent.

 

Brad walked over to the bed and began untying Drake's bonds as Adam kept motionless and silent. Brad might have been tiny, but he lifted a sobbing Drake into his arms with no trouble. 

 

"You will not break this beautiful boy anymore. Look in the mirror and see the monster that you have become."

 

A final click sounded from the door as Adam turned and faced the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Broken Soul. It was written quite awhile ago when I was going through a very dark time, and it helped me to get it out on paper. Please review if you have a second. Thanks for reading!


End file.
